Love Thy Enemy
by Cold Canary
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. I do own Audrey's twin brother and Ben's eventual love interest though.
1. Chapter 1

Love Thy Enemy

Chapter 1

 **Summary:** Audrey isn't the only child born to Princess Aurora. Meet Audrey's twin brother Peter. He knows the story of what happened between his grandparents, his mother and Maleficent. But he is still oddly pulled to Mal, The Dark Fairy's daughter in a way that he should not be. Audrey isn't the only one who ends up falling for a villain's kid. She's just not stupid enough to fall for the one that her family has a history with. Couples: Audrey/Jay, Mal/OC, Evie/Doug, Ben/OC and Jane/Carlos, with mentions of Chad/Lonnie and platonic Ben/Evie.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Descendants. I do own Audrey's twin brother and Ben's eventual love interest though.

You think you know the story of the famed Sleeping Beauty, but you don't. What you were told was a half truth. Yes, my grandparents, King Stephen and Queen Leah, failed to invite The Dark Fairy, Maleficent to the christening for my mother, Aurora, causing Maleficent to curse her. From the time that my mother was a mere few days old, she led a cursed life. Fated to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning will and die. But Merryweather, the last of the Good Fairies, lessened the curse, for no magic could reverse one of death. Instead of death, my mother was fated to fall into a deep sleep for 100 years while she awaited her true love's kiss. And upon the time that she was to prick her finger, all of my grandfather's kingdom was to fall asleep as well.

As each of the 100 years passed, a dome of thorns grew to encase my grandfather's castle. And with each year that passed, another young princes battled to his death with the dome of thorns, trying to get to my sleeping mother's form. Finally, three months into the 99th year of my mother's sleeping curse, a soldier, not a prince, broke through the thorns and made his way to my mother's sleeping chamber. At this point, most believe that the young soldier is Prince Phillip, the man who my mother married, but that is not so. As I mentioned already, this man was not a prince, he was a soldier. And upon finding my mother's sleeping form, he took her innocence. She was a sixteen year old girl,cursed to live another 9 months under a sleep in curse unless awoken before hand by true love's kiss, and this horrid man raped her, and left her without so much as a small kiss. She was left asleep and pregnant.

That's right. Myself, Princess Audrey, and my twin brother, Prince Peter, were conceived while my mother was still in a magically induced coma. And it was because of the magic spell that my mother was under that we were able to grow inside her. And it was 9 months later, on the very 100th anniversary of my mother pricking her finger that my brother and I were born. It was not true love's kiss that awoke my mother from her 100 year sleep, but the pain of childbirth that was was roused from her sleep. How everything worked out during the birthing process, my family chalks up to it being magic. If it wasn't magic, then we would have no other inkling as to what it could be.

After my mother got her bearings, she scooped my brother and I up, one in each arm and slowly made her way down through the castle in search of the parents she had not known. Because of the curse placed on her when she was a baby, my grandparents did not get to raise my mother. My mother was raised by the Three Good Fairies. But upon my grandparents seeing my mother, carrying her newborn son and daughter in her arms, the past 116 years was put aside for the time being.

It's now been 16 years since my mother awoke from her cursed sleep. As it turned out, 4 years before my grandfather's kingdom was awoken by mine and my brother's birth, King Adam Bête, and his wife, Queen Belle, rounded up all of the villains, and sent them to an island called the Isle of the Lost, and united the kingdoms to become The United States of Auradon. I've been dating The Heir Apparent, Prince Benjamin Bête, Soon-to-Be Crowned King of Auradon. It's been a good couple of years that we've been together, but I'm honestly starting to think that he's drifting away from me. He keeps muttering about some blue-haired girl.

And then it happened. Ben's muttering a came to an end when he made his first official proclamation a month before his coronation to become king: the children on the Isle of the Lost are to be given a chance to live in Auradon. Of course, I am completely against this idea. If his father thought it was a good idea to banish all of the villains, then why let their horrid kids come here? Sadly, as only his girlfriend, I don't have as much sway over his decision as I like to pretend I do.

Of course, I can always rant about how much of an idiot Ben is being by bringing those kids here to Peter. He understands where I'm coming from and always takes my side. At least, he did until the four kids showed up. For some reason, Ben decided that Evie, The Evil Queen's daughter, Carlos, Cruella de Vil's son, Jay, Jafar's son and Mal, Maleficent's daughter (who was a really bad choice) as the first four to integrate into Auradon Prep. At the sight of Evie, who happened to have blue hair, Ben let go of my hand and pulled her aside. Of course his blue-haired fantasy girl was from the island. But as I stood there, awkwardly trying not talk to Mal, my eyes kept sliding over to Jay. Then I felt a breeze go by and the next thing I know, my brother, my own flesh and blood, has an arm around Mal.

This was not going to be a project of Ben's that I could even remotely pretend to go along with. Unless I could get Jay alone at some point. Then I might be able to. Unfortunately, with Ben practically drooling over Evie- and Evie loving the attention she was getting from a Prince- and Peter trying to make out with Mal right in front of me, it left me with the slightly unfortunate task of leading the boys inside while my boyfriend and brother trailed behind, following the girls closely like love sick puppy dogs.

"BENJAMIN! PETER!" I finally snapped, breaking their attention away from Evie and Mal and putting it back on the task at hand, and me.

"You don't have to yell Rey-Rey." Peter mumbled as he walked away from Mal and stood next to me.

"If any of you need anything, feel free..." Ben started to say as he waved our friend Doug over.

"To ask Doug." I added quickly. I was not going to let them take my boyfriend and my brother away from me.

Once that was settled, I pulled both Ben and Peter along with me, I needed to have a serious talk with both of them. It wasn't until we were safely in my room, and away from the Others, before I loosened my hold on either of them. Neither looked happy with me, and I'm sure I didn't look happy with them either.

"You know Rey-Rey, you could have nicely asked to talk to us. You didn't have to drag us along as if we were dolls." Peter commented.

"Petey, what the hell were you thinking!?" I berated my brother.

"What was I thinking? Me? You were the one making eyes at Jay!" Peter retorted.

"And you were the one that was all over the daughter of our family's worst enemy!" I yelled back.

"This seems to be a family matter… so I'm just gonna…" Ben started to say.

"Don't you dare take one step Benjamin." I threatened. Ben stayed where he was.

"Can I help it if I think Mal is hot? I'm not stupid Rey, I know full well who she is and what her mother did to our family. She's hot, I'm going to see if she different than her mom. If she isn't, I'll leave her. I don't do feelings and emotions like you do sis." Peter said.

"You are not to go anywhere near that girl again, do you understand me?" I asked.

"Let's get some things straight around here Audrey. You aren't my mother. You are my younger twin sister. You can be concerned about me all you want, but don't ever try to tell me what to do again. You aren't the only one in our family that doesn't like having their free will taken from them. And if you do try and tell me what to do, or in this case, what not to do, you will be on the receiving end of mom and dad's anger. I will hang out with whomever I want to, and if that includes Mal, so be it." Peter said before storming out of my room. I rounded on Ben once the door slammed shut behind my brother.

"I know that we've been drifting apart since you started having dreams about a blue-haired girl, but to literally start drooling over her the second you see her, right in front of me? That's really hurtful Ben." I said and my voice was considerably steadier than when I was just arguing with Peter.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Audrey. I never thought that I would meet her, let alone that she would be from the island. It didn't even occur to me when I started having those dreams that it was my subconscious' way of telling me that the kids from the island shouldn't have to suffer the same fate as their parents. I just thought it was my mind forming some sort of fantasy that would never come true." Ben explained.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"I might. I don't know yet. I'll have to get to know her first before I make that decision." Ben replied.

"What are we going to do in the mean time?" I asked.

"Like you said, we've been drifting apart since I started dreaming about Evie. I have been slowly distancing myself from you, and that's not fair to you. And continuing a relationship between us as I figure out what my dreams about Evie were really telling me wouldn't be fair to you either. I think, in the mean time, we should take a break. If what Pete said was true, and you were making eyes at Jay, maybe this will be for the best." Ben said. Very diplomatic of him.

"I think you might be right." I admitted with a sigh. I was a few weeks away from being the future Queen of Auradon, now I'm just another princess in the crowd.

"I don't want this to be the end of our friendship though." Ben commented.

"Of course not. You're the star tourney player and I'm the head cheerleader. We still have the same friends, so we'll still hang out." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. I just needed to hold it together until Ben left the room.

"Sounds good. I guess I'll see you later." Ben said with an apologetic smile and a one armed hug before he followed my brother's path and left my room.

I managed to hold it together for a whole 20 seconds before I collapsed onto my bed, a teary-eyed mess with make-up running down my face. Definitely not a princess-y sight to behold, I'll assure you. Since it was a Sunday, my night ended shortly after that. Once the tears had stopped flowing, I had washed my face, changed into my pink silk pajamas and then crawled into bed. It was not a pleasant night's sleep at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Thy Enemy

Chapter 2

 _ **Review Replies**_

 **Miss Baking:** As I mentioned in my response to your review, I love Doug and Evie way too much as a couple to really dedicate to writing a story with a romance between Ben and Evie. But the first few chapters are going to be a Ben/Evie/Doug type love triangle while Ben figures out his feelings for Evie, until they come to a join decision that they are better off as friends and then the rest of the story will be them as having a platonic relationship.

 **Guest:** I'm not sure when exactly in the story I am going to have Audrey and Jay get together, but I hope to have them together relatively soon. And I hope that works for you.

 **Kristincarter:** I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

You probably know my twin sister, Princess Audrey, but you probably don't know me. She's been dating The Heir Apparent for a couple years now, while I am just her lackey of sorts. Hair emergency? She comes and complains to me. Cheerleading crisis? She comes and complains to me. Ben's muttering about some blue-haired fantasy girl? She comes and complains to me. Honestly, we're 16 years old, her complaining to me nowadays is starting to get really annoying. She is a big girl, and she can deal with her own issues. Yes, I'm sure that it's great to have a built-in best friend in a twin, but even that has its limits when your twin isn't the same gender as you. Twin sisters are built-in best friends. Twin brothers are built-in best friends. Twin brother and sister? They are built-in best friends until you're 5 or 6 and you learn that boys and girls have cooties.

Now she's on my case about who I think is hot? No way. Not happening. It's not like I actually like Mal. But with her full purple/green leather ensemble and her vibrant purple hair? She's pretty hot... even if she is the daughter of my family's number one enemy. If she ends up being like The Dark Fairy, I'll kick her to the curb. I wouldn't even feel bad about it if that is the case. Her mother destroyed my family, and if Mal is anything like the woman, then he'll thoroughly enjoy leaving her in the dust as he moves on to someone who is worthy to be his princess. In the meantime, I'm going to try to give the purple-haired half-fairy the benefit of the doubt. After all, the saying is innocent until proven guilty. Maybe Mal isn't like her mother. Rey-Rey doesn't know that, and neither do I. Only time will tell.

After I left my sister's room (after she so rudely dragged Ben and I along behind her), I waked back towards the foyer of the building that houses all of the dorms for Auradon Prep. I could hear people whispering about the "new kids", but I rolled my eyes at each set of whispers. No one knew what the children from the Isle of the Lost had to endure, and they shouldn't be judged by the evils of their parents. Even if they all dressed in different shades of complete leather. Never judge a book by its cover, right? When I made it to the foyer, I was surprised to find Doug still standing there with the new four.

"Hey Dworsky, need additional help with showing the newbies around?" I asked and Doug jumped a little.

"Oh, hey Pete, sure, that would be great." Doug said as he swallowed thickly.

"Sorry we weren't all properly introduced earlier, my sister can be a little high strung." I said with a smile that lingered on Mal.

"Your sister?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, Audrey and I are the twin son and daughter of Aurora and Phillip Dormir." I replied.

"Aurora and Phillip? As in Sleeping Beauty and her Prince?" Mal asked.

"Uh, yeah. Although my parents didn't meet until after Audrey and I were born." I explained.

"Are your sister and Ben dating?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Although I honestly think that that might be coming to an end soon. They've been drifting apart since about a month before Ben made his proclamation to bring you guys here." I said.

"Anyway, let's show you guys where your dorms are." Doug said after clearing his throat.

"Yes, let's. Lead the way Dougie-Boy." I said with a smirk. Doug didn't like the nicknames I gave him. Ever.

"Ladies first." Doug offered, indicating that Mal and Evie should walk ahead. Sneaky Dworsky, very sneaky.

Clearly neither of the girls were used to manners, and simply glanced at each other before glancing at their friends before finally looking back at Doug. Mal gave the half-dwarf a narrowed look as if trying to determine if his manners were for setting her and Evie up for some kind of horrible prank, Evie gave him a gratified smiled, but instead of walking ahead, linked her arm with Doug's. I almost burst out laughing at the look of horrified bliss on Doug's face. It was classic.

"Okay then." Doug squeaked and I couldn't contain the snort that escaped my mouth. Doug glared at me.

"Shall we?" I asked as I offered my arm to Mal, which she started to take hesitantly before Jay stepped in and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Gladly." Jay said with a smirk. "Come on, tell me about your sister." He added as he started to turn to walk away, leaving Carlos, Mal, Evie and Doug to look after us in amusement.

"Sorry about Jay. He's not the best at being subtle." Evie commented with an apologetic smile.

"Not a problem." I said with a smile. I could totally use this to my advantage.

"Are we going to start the tour?" Carlos asked.

"Yes!" Doug exclaimed before clearing his throat and simply nodded.

After my initial refusal to tell Jay about Audrey, feigning the "I can't dude, she's my sister" act, Jay walked over to Carlos and put the younger boy into a headlock for some random comment that Carlos had said. I however walked over to Mal and silently offered her my arm again, which she took after a couple moments of looking between my arm and my face with the same narrowed gaze she had given Doug shortly before.

"I don't bite, I promise. Unless you're into that kind of thing being the daughter of the woman who was notorious for turning into a dragon back in the days before the USA." I commented with a smirk. It seemed to break the ice a little bit, she smiled a half smile at the crack about her mom being a dragon. "So... what do you think of Auradon so far?" I asked as I sent her a sideways glance.

"It's really bright here. At least compared to the dullness of that forsaken rock of an island that I've been forced to call home my whole life." Mal replied dully.

"I'm sorry that you've been forced to live there. I don't think it's right that you, your friends and the other kids who live there are there because of what your parents did. It's not fair to you and the others in your situation." I said, all my joking and sarcasm aside.

"Why are you sorry? My mom cursed your mother to prick her finger when she was 16, the age we are now, and be asleep for 100 years." Mal pointed out with a look of shock and confusion.

"That's just it. Your mother did that, not you. And if your mother hadn't done what she did in retaliation against my grandparents, Audrey and I wouldn't be here." I explained.

"You have a point, but then again, if your grandparents hadn't invited everyone else, but my mother to the christening, she wouldn't have had to curse your mother in retaliation. And then she wouldn't have been sent to that stupid island." Mal retorted.

"Yes, you're right, the blame is most on my grandparents, but if they hadn't done what they did, then maybe neither of us would be here today, and then we wouldn't have had a chance to meet and reconcile for their actions." I replied. I could not see any dull moments in Mal's presence. Especially if our future conversations were anything like this one.

"What makes you think that I want to reconcile for my mother's actions. Maybe I think that she was in the right for what she did." Mal commented.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Mal asked.

"Curiosity." I said with a shrug.

"Killed the cat." Mal finished in a mutter.

"Very true, but still, I'm curious, and you're avoiding my question." I pointed out.

"I really don't see how it's any of your business what I think about my mother's past transgressions." Mal retorted.

"Our families have a history together Mal. If it helps, I think that what my grandparents did to your mother was wrong, and that she had a right to be mad and want to retaliate." I said as I stopped walking and turned to look at her. She returned my look with a skeptical one of her own.

"Why should I believe you?" Mal asked.

"Because I have no reason to lie to you." I replied.

"Pete, Mal, come on. You don't want to fall behind, do you?" Evie asked as she appeared next to us before disappearing to rejoin Doug, Jay and Carlos.

"We should catch up with the others." Mal commented as she let go of my arm and sped to catch up with her friends.

I wasn't going to let that be the last thing that was said between us, so I hurried to catch up as well. Maybe I could give Jay what he wanted and tell him about Rey-Rey. Maybe if I gave her friends what they were wanting, maybe Mal would eventually come around to give me what I wanted: more time to get to know her. Of course Rey-Rey wouldn't be happy that I would spending time with the kids from the Isle of the Lost, but as I had told her, she wasn't the boss of me, so I could do what I wanted.

"Pete!" I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Ben hurrying to catch up with me,

"How's our favorite Princess?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Trying hard to keep it together, but I'm sure she lost it as soon as I left. We broke up." Ben commented. Apparently it was loud enough for Jay to hear and he fell back from the group walk and talk with Ben and me.

"So... Audrey's free now?" Jay asked. Evie was right, Jay did not know how to be subtle.

"Uh, yeah." Ben said after a quick glance at me. I shrugged in response.

"How about we trade information? You tell me about Audrey, and I can tell you about Evie." Jay offered.

"Really? You would do that?" Ben asked. He was way too excited, and he apparently needed to have a lesson on subtlety as well.

"What are bros for?" Jay asked with a smirk.

"So, this is Jay and Carlos' room." Doug's voice carried over to us.

"What happened to 'Ladies First' Dworsky?" I asked as the three of us caught up to where the others were standing in front of an open door and threw an arm around Doug's shoulders.

"I would have shown Evie and Mal their room first if we had gotten to their room first. But we came to Jay and Carlos' room first, so that's the first one I showed them." Doug defended himself. I couldn't help the smile that fell on my face.

"Relax Doug, I was only joking." I replied.

"Right, of course. Sorry." Doug muttered as he tried not to look at Evie, even though her arm was still linked with his. Being in Evie's presence must be really difficult for the half-dwarf. He was being much more timid than he usually was.

"Shall we show the ladies where their room is?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally." Doug said with a nod.

As Doug and Evie walked ahead, I looked around at the other four. Jay and Ben were still talking adamantly about Audrey and Evie, Mal and Carlos were communicating with gestures and stares. With a shrug, I made to follow Evie and Doug when out of the corner of my eye I caught Mal gesturing towards me. My direction changed immediately at that. Sliding over to the two, I gave them both a smile.

"Everything okay over here?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally fine." Mal said before hurrying away.

"Should I be concerned at all?" I asked Carlos.

"Nope. She's fine." Carlos replied as he hurriedly walked about.

"Okay." I said with shrug. There was no way that I actually believed either of them.

The rest of the day was spent showing Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay around the school. I tried multiple times to walk with Mal again, but every time that I got closer to her, she would speed up to walk with Carlos or Evie and Doug. While I was a little hurt by her actions, I didn't let it show. I don't do feelings and being hurt by someone's actions was definitely feeling. So I was content with walking behind everyone else and observing. Obviously there was more to the newbies being in Auradon than Ben's proclamation, that much was clear from all the whispering to each other I saw them do. I also saw the jealous glints in Ben's eyes whenever he glanced over at Evie interacting flirtatiously with Doug. If nothing else, the Isle of the Lost kids being in Auradon was going to cause more waves than originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Thy Enemy

Chapter 3

 _ **Review Replies**_

 **Guest 1:** I definitely plan on continuing this story.

 **Guest 2:** Due to a review from another reader for the first chapter, the Doug/Evie/Ben love triangle is going to be turned into a Doug/Evie/Ben/OC love square, so I hope you will enjoy that just as much.

 **DoricWolf:** Yes, Audrey is a main part of the story, along with Pete, Mal and Jay, with the others being more secondary. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

 **21stCenturyDragonRider:** As I mentioned in the reply to your review, I have no ill feelings towards you for not liking Evie and Doug together. I'm fascinated by the idea of Ben and Evie together, and will definitely have them interact in the story, so I hope that satisfies you.

I have a job to do. It's not overly complicated in what needs to be accomplished, and it seemed like it would be easy enough to do when I was given the job, but after arriving in Auradon, what seemed like it would be a quick 'snatch-and-run' job has become a lot more complicated. For starters, I never imagined that a guy would ever show interest in me, let alone have that guy be the son of the very woman who my mother cursed. And I certainly never imagined that I would have the stirrings of "butterflies" in my stomach because said guy was showing an interest in me. But back to my job.

My mother tasked me (and my friends, but mostly me) with retrieving Fairy Godmother's wand and bringing it back to the island so that the villains could get what they saw as rightly theirs. And that's great and all, find the wand = freedom from the retched rock, who on the island- that I am unfortunately required to call home- wouldn't want that? And my friends all seem to understand that that is something that we need to achieve, but upon arriving at Auradon, Jay's already hooked on the _daughter/sister_ of the woman that my mother cursed/brother who is showing interest in me; Evie has two guys (yeah, not one, but two- a half dwarf and a prince) making eyes at her as if they are undressing her in their minds (uh, gross much?) and she seems to be reveling in the attention (especially from the prince who made the proclamation for us to come to Auradon); and then Carlos and I are kind of left on our own. Carlos hasn't seen anyone that he likes, and I'm stuck with the son of my mother's enemy trying to see if there's any good in me. How are we supposed to concentrate on the job that we were allowed to come here to do if within 5 minutes of arriving, half of the team definitely has some romantic like feelings for the goody-two-shoe kids of this stupid kingdom? (Oh, that's right... we aren't.)

Carlos is the only one that still seems focused on the task at hand. We just need to get Evie and Jay back on board so that we can proceed with actually finding Fairy Godmother's wand. So of course, as Evie's band geek, half-dwarf crush, leads the way around school showing us where things are, Carlos and I are trying to get our friends' heads back in the game. Long Live Evil. That's our motto... at least, that's the motto of the island. _Our_ motto is Rotten to the Core. But even with our persistence at getting them back on track, it doesn't seem to set in, so eventually Carlos and I give up. At least for tonight. There's nothing more that we can do with a half-dwarf, a gaga eyed prince and a seemingly love sick enemy hanging around us. However, the seemingly love sick enemy might be worth my time...

"It's Peter, right?" I ask as I actually let him catch up to me without me walking away.

"Pete is fine. I'm sure you don't like many people calling you by your full first name." Pete replied. His relieved sigh did not go unnoticed.

"No one calls me by my full first name because my mother doesn't think I deserve it." I replied bitterly. It's Maleficent, but until I prove myself "evil enough" she isn't going to deem me worthy.

"What is your full first name?" Pete asked.

"I can't even say it." I said as I looked away.

"Why not?" Pete questioned. He asks way too many questions.

"Do you always ask this many questions of a girl?" I countered.

"Do you always avoid questions that you just don't want to answer?" He countered back. Someone of the opposite sex that is at par with my banter. Of course, Jay and Carlos do not count.

"Why do you want to know what my full first name is?" I asked.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Pete returned. He wants a volley? He'll get a volley.

"Why don't you just trust that I can't say it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. My friends, and his friends, had stopped walking and had turned to watch us. This will be interesting.

"Who says that I don't trust you?" Pete questioned.

"Why would you trust me? My mother cursed your mom." I said, my voice starting to raise.

"We already talked about that!" Pete exclaimed.

"It's something that is always going to be there, so it's going to be a recurring topic!" I exclaimed back.

"I know this might be a new concept for you, but not everyone in Auradon hates you and your friends for what your parents did to our families. Some of us, God forbid, feel sorry for you lot and are trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Sorry for trying to leave the past where it belongs!" Pete yelled before turning and walking away from the group. I glanced around me before I ran off myself. _'Don't let them see you cry. Don't let them see you cry. Don't let them see you cry.'_

It's not working. Telling myself to not let the goody-two-shoes see me cry is just egging the tears on. I never cry. Even when my mother called me a disappointment over and over again after freaking _**Diablo**_ came back with Dragon's Eye. I had grabbed it when my friends and I had gone to the Forbidden Fortress, but it had somehow disappeared after I touched it and apparently, it had been Diablo the Raven, my mother's stupid familiar, that had taken it from me. But now, here I am, about to cry over some stupid argument with some stupid guy who is the son of my mother's enemy, someone who I should definitely not be crying over.

Luckily, the first few tears don't actually fall until I slipped into mine and Evie's room. I vaguely take in the décor (it's pink, bright and soooo not my taste) before I throw myself into the bed closest to me and cry into the frilly pillows. Seriously, what the hell did Peter Dormir do to me that is causing me to uncharacteristically burst into tears. Was I embarrassed by our argument? No, of course not… I don't do embarrassment. Was it the fact that he was actually trying to give me the benefit of the doubt even though there is a history between our families? Possibly… he was right to say that that is something I'm not used to experiencing. I'm still crying and mulling over my thoughts when there's a tentative knock at the door.

"Whoever it is, go away!" I yelled.

"Mal, it's Pete." The one person I especially don't want to talk to.

"I don't care who it is. I told you to go away!" I yelled again.

"I'm not leaving until you give me a chance to apologize." Pete said with a sigh. An apology? Something else that I'm not used to.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now. Can you try again tomorrow or something?" I suggested.

"Yeah… tomorrow…" Pete trailed off.

The fact that I don't hear footsteps walking away from the door make me angry. Why can't he just leave me alone? Getting up, I storm over to the door and yank it open. Pete's standing there, eyes looking determined and arms folded across his chest like he knew I was going to open the stupid door for him.

"Go away!" I snapped.

"Not until you allow me to apologize." Pete replied.

"I told you to try tomorrow. I'm not in the mood to talk to you any more today." I said with a huff.

"And I'm not going to come back tomorrow. Either you hear me out now, or you spend the rest of your time here in Auradon being miserable because no one other than your friends will talk to you. Your choice." Pete threw back.

"Fine. Make your apology." I said.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He asked.

"Nope." I said simply.

"Fine, whatever. Mal, I'm sorry I tried to push you into telling me your full name. I wasn't trying to insinuate that you just didn't want to tell me, I was just trying to figure out why you wouldn't. No matter how it came out, it was wrong of me to do, and I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for making you upset, and while I can't guarantee that it won't happen again, I can guarantee that it won't happen on purpose again. Can you forgive me? I really do just want to leave the past in the past." Pete said.

To say that I was stunned would probably be an understatement. He wasn't just apologizing, but asking for my forgiveness as well. If apologies were forbidden on the Isle, then forgiveness was toxic and unheard of. I honestly had no idea what to do. Should I forgive him? Why would I? All he asked was for me to hear him out. Surely he wouldn't have everyone in school avoid my friends and I even more since I technically did what he asked, right?

"Give me tonight to think it over." I said before slamming the door in his stupid face.


End file.
